Barony of Rumare
The Barony of Rumare, one of the cradles of Griffonian civilisation, is considered by many as a paradise on earth, with its scenic beaches, beautiful landscapes, ancient architecture and interesting history. This reputation as an idyllic retreat has only been reinforced in recent years as seemingly only Rumare was capable of avoiding the bloodshed and violence of the Empire's collapse. Rumare itself has been ruled for generations by the benevolent claws of the Dawnbreaker family, who are matrilineally descended from the Grover dynasty of Emperors. The recent death of Baron Recimir has shaken the small country to the core, as his son Alaric has returned from his tour as a mercenary abroad and now intends to put into practice everything he has learned abroad to bring Rumare into the modern age... Starting Situation Rumare is small and has little. Its industry is extremely small and core population is among the lowest in the game with only the Dragon Tribe having a lower core population. Fortunately, its position in a lake makes it rather easy to defend if it can muster an army and through its focus tree it can expand and get cores on the surrounding nations. Most of this assumes the player will be going down the The Purchase of Residence 'and restoring the Kingdom of Rumare. The other focuses do not involve expansion, and the player will be purely playing defensively. Military Forces Rumare starts with a single undermanned veteran division, containing 2250 ponypower. Threats and Opportunities '- 'The first target if Rumare wishes to expand. '''The Purchase of Residence '''will give Griffinstone an event to sell the Residence. If they accept the Residence will be transferred to Rumare and cores will be gained on it but at a cost as Rumare will be suffering a -70% production efficiency cap, -70% factory output, and 70% consumer goods for 720 days. Only once the penalties from the sale have been removed can Rumare get their war goal against Griffinstone from their focus tree. With the Residence Rumare can now field a sizable army and have a position on the mainland to attack Griffinstone. If Griffinstone refuses then a war goal will be immediately given on Griffinstone. Prepare for this situation by building as many units using the garrison templates as possible. Griffinstone's divisions won't be in a defensive position so cross Lake Rumare into the mainland and micromanage to capture their VP. Rumare will still get a core on the Residence so capturing it will give more ponypower to rush some divisions out during the war. and '- 'Should be attacked after defeating Griffinstone and once defeated cores can be gained on their land. '-''' Cores will be gained on their land but Rumare won't get a war goal against them from their focus tree so Rumare will have to manually justify a war goal against them. '- '''Can be allied with but will turn Rumare into its vassal and block any opportunities for expansion. Otherwise, they will eventually attack Central Griffonia including Rumare. '- '''Rumare can join Wingbardy as a fellow member of the Karthinian Pact. Otherwise Wingbardy may justify war on Rumare over their claims on Griffinstone. Take note not to get dragged into a war with Equestria once Wingbardy inevitably demands . National Focus '''The Direction of the Government '''is the political tree and where Alaric must decide what direction his government will take in leading Rumare. Rumare can either open up to the world, maintain the status quo, or defend the island. The bonuses for each path are listed below. '''Modernise the industrial sector '''is the industrial tree and is only available after the political tree is completed. The first focus will change Rumare to a modern society and further focuses will develop Rumare. There is a choice between supporting the Fisher Lords or Unions. Supporting the Fisher Lords will give an increase to production efficiency cap and factory output at the cost of some political power while supporting the Fisher Unions will increase monthly population, resource gain efficiency, and political power. At the end '''A Model of Stability '''will give nice bonuses to Rumare's economy. '''An Army for Rumare '''gives the typical research bonuses with a choice between superior firepower and grand battleplan. Notable focuses are '''Old Friends '''giving 1.5% recruitable population and military bonuses and '''Invite Foreign Military Scientists '''for a extra research slot. Note the following focuses will provide equipment and due to Rumare's small industry they can be quite helpful. * '''Connections '''will give 1.5K of Infantry Equipment I at a cost of 50 political power. Note you must research Infantry Equipment I first. * '''Organize Support Squads '''will give 250 Support Equipment and a 75% research bonus for support technology. * '''Modern Artillery '''will give 350 Towed Artillery and a 75% research bonus for Modern Artillery. '''Establish the RAF '''is a typical air tree. Notably 30 fighters will be given from 'Prioritise Fighters ' '''Establish the RN '''is the naval tree and will secure Rumare's naval supremacy in Lake Rumare. Due to Rumare's small industry only the smallest of naval vassals can be produce and as such Rumare can only get research bonus for submarines or destroyers. The only naval doctrine research bonuses given are for the trade interdiction naval doctrine. '''Rumare and the World '''is the diplomacy tree. The first order of business will be choosing Rumare's allies. Despite the Griffonian Empire's poor state Rumare can choose to ally with it. Doing so will allow Rumare to petition the Empire for help with armaments and getting the Griffonian National Bank to move to Rumare for a notable -15% consumer goods. However this would entirely be on the Empire's terms and Rumare would become a vassal of the Empire. On the other hand, Rumare can choose to ally with Wingbardy. This would be a more equal relationship as Rumare would join as a fellow member of the Karthinian Pact. An an ally of WIngbardy Rumare can get economic help from Wingbardy and entice scientists in Wingbardy to come to Rumare. If Rumare is brave then it can choose to not ally with either of the 2 major powers. With no allies Rumare has choice if it is best they isolate themselves from the world and turn Rumare into a fortress or pursue their ancient claims. '''The Purchase of Residence '''branch is available to a Wingbardy aligned Rumare and a Rumare that did not align with any of the 2 major powers but still chose to pursue its ancient claims. This branch is focused on restoring the Kingdom of Rumare and as such will give war goals and cores on the surrounding nations. '''Prepare for the Worst '''is a special tree that prepares Rumare for its fight against the Griffonian Empire. It is only available once Rumare has done the '''Ancient Glory '''focus and the Empire has done either the '''The Rising Empire '''or '''Remind the World '''focus. The right side will create a defensive line of forts against Lake Rumare. The first focus on the left side '''Every Griffon a Soldier '''will change Rumare's conscription law to Service by Requirement which is very helpful for a harmonic/non-aligned Rumare as they are unable to increase their conscription law unless at war. The remaining focuses no the left side will move population from Griffinstone if it is lost and give a military bonus. Technology *Only if Man The Guns is absent +Only if Man The Guns is present Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Баронство Румейр Category:Countries